Sesshomarus heart and rin the slave
by ambercartwriatt650
Summary: Rin is a slave and is sold to Naraku who gives her to seashore as a present
1. Chapter 1

Chi.1.

My name is Rin I an 19 and I am a slave. In the time I live in Demons rule and humans such as myself life as servants and years ago my village was attacked by thieves and murders.I along with a few other survivors where sold into slavery.I have had three master's sence then a windowed noble woman who was not crawl but cranky and striped.I had stayed with her for five years before she went bankrupt and sold me to a Fox name was Calrue and was the most horrible man I had ever met.I was Aden beaten for the smallest things like if a piece of wold was telling from the window or a leave was left on the porch for to years I spent in that he'll house ,now I am a slave to a traveling merchant who is planing on selling me tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

I walk silently behind my master as he pulls the rope binding my we approach a small market area I know deep down today was the last day I wold be his."Hay stop daydreaming wench ,can't get rid of you with that stupid look on your face." I'VE herd it all be for stupid,ugly,useless that's been what I've been since I became a finally stop and MY MASTER starts his sails pitch." Come one come all this wench can cook,clean and if your looking for some real fun men she's pure as snow." As the hours go by I start to think I was wrong a couple of people and demons have looked at me but moved a black carig stops in front of us the door opens and a tale black haired man steps out. Looking down at me he grins and I can see the darkness and cruelty in his eyes."How muck" He asks "sir?" "HOW MUCH FOR THE GIRL YOU HALF WIT" " telling ten gold purses" my master stuffers."Ill take her" He sead throwing him a bag of coins taking the rope forme my former master he pulls me close."So what's your name little one." "Neeya she's mute sir hasn't spoken I years forme what I gather she's called Rin.""I see well that's works quite slave." HE shovels he into the careg and I sit next to a red eyed women a demon woman."Master Naraku why did you buy this little snip." She asks while clumping onto his lap."Because Kagura I intend to give her to the Prince for his birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

I sat in the careg dumbfounded this Naraku bout me as a gift to a Prince."So she will acompany to the party tonight." Jaguar asks he looks up at me grinning and I just want to disper and get away forme his gaze."Yes and Ill personally give her to Sesshomaru himself."I froze at the name Sesshomaru the Lourd Sesshomaru the crawl demon Prince of the west.I've heard of his cruelty and hatred hordes humans ,shell I misspell have gotten a death my discomfort Naraku smiles "Scars human well you should be, but I'm shore Sesshomaru will be at least a little merciful if you do as your told.

About two hours later we arrive at a grand castle that looker marvelous as the sun set behind it framing the architectural masterpiece."Come slave time to meet your new master before to many people arrive.

Entering a thrown room we are told to wait for the young Lord.I'm shaking with fear the day I lost my voice was also the last day I cried but with the way I'm feeling right now tears may pore forme my face any great Lourdes Sesshomaru will undoubtedly see me as a distasteful human and have a small green imp papers in the doorway " PRESENTING THE GREAT THE POWERFULL THE AMAZING LOURD SESSHOMARU." I wanted to laugh how can a little imp make so much instead I gasp when a tall man dressed in a elegant silk kimono, with long silver hair steps into the crescent moon on his forehead and red strips on his checks only complement his lovely Amber eyes that stare right back at is my new master this is Lord Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY EVREONE FOR GRAMER SPELLING I'M DOING THIS ALL ON A KINDLE ,PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER

CH.4

"Naraku, why is it you summoned this Sesshomaru here today before my own party?" His voice is smooth quite yet so entrancing that for a moment I forget where I am." MY Lord I merly wanted to present you with this gift as I will not be able to stay long tonight."he says pushing me forward,looking down at me I see the coldness in the young Lord's eyes I'm both frightened and amazed at him.I bow my head as he reaches for me, grabbing my face he turns my head side to side inspecting me." I hear Naraku give a small chuckle,"Rin is her name she's mute orphaned and untouched by any man,quite the prize."Without taking his eyes of me Sesshomaru answers "I expect your gift "Naraku beams and for a moment I think I see shock on his faces, as if he didn't think I would be I'm thrown over my new master's shoulder "If you excuse me I must prepare for the tonight's party"He stats be for walking out the door.

As I'm carried down a hall by my master I can't help but worry what will become of me ,I didn't expect him to even tack me now I scared, what will he do to little imp from before is walking behind us glawering at me,I have a feeling that he and I are not going to get we stop and Sesshomaru opens a door walking inside he suddenly drops me on the floor.I realize this is his room a tall desk lies at the back wall with some paper's and books stacked on it an a large bed rests on the side wall it's red sheets the same color as the flowers on his kimono."Now human you will go take a bath and wash the filth off of you and Chang into something will be attending the party with me tonight,and I want you presentable understand?"I nod and he points to the bathroom door and turns to leave the room,but then stops"A new kimono will be outside the bathroom door when you Finnish bathing ,be warned GIRL if you try to escape I will kill you."and he's gone locking the door behind him.

As I get out of the warm tub I grasp a towel to dry myself,I took a short bath but made shore to scrap all the dirt and grime off my body.I admit the water felt good I didn't ever want to come out however that probably woldent go over well with my my head out the door I find the kimono on the table right next to the bathroom door I grab it and quickly close the door before anyone come in.I put the kimono on and I'm amazed not only does it fit perfectly but it's 's a light blue with silver leafs on it ,I had only dreamed of having a kimono like this maby just many everything will be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL READERS AGAIN SORRY FOR GRAMMER SPELLING MISTACKS THINGS WILL GET BETTER.

CHA.5

I step out of the bathroom to find my master sitting at his desk looking at me."well that's an here GIRL."he demands,I obay standing in front of him I bow by head,suddenly he stands."what are you smiling about."he asks I pull on the sleeve of my kimono,how can I not smile at such a beautiful outfit."I see. Well you won't be keeping it you only have it for tonight,or whenever there is a party you at end with me"I nod in disappointment, the kimono is really to beautiful for a girl like me."here put these on"he says throwing me blue slippers.I slip them on and he ushers me out the minutes later we arrive in a beautifully ball room There are a few guests have already arrived all demons, some are dancing,some eating and drinking at the my arm my master leads me to the long table at the front of the room at the very end of it he pushes me to the ground."you will sit here and will not move until I instruct you otherwise understand"His voice is so cold and emotionless I noble and cast my eyes to the ball more and more guests arrive my master seams to be he not want to celebrate his own birthday?As the hours go by my body becomes stiff and I'm hungry and tiers,why did he want me hear if he would ignore me all the little imp stayed be our master's side all night occasionally shooting me an ugly glare,and I glare right back what was his problem I thought? But there I notice most of the demons are glaring at me, that's right I'm a human in there eye I'm lower than duet."SLAVE GIRL"I look up and the little imp is standing in front of me."LOURD SESSHOMARU WANTS TO SEE YOU NOW"

I stand and follow the annoying (man) I think,I'm limping a little from sitting so long but I still follow we approach our master I see he's talking with an elderly man who looks human but I dout he is."LOURD SESSHOMARU I'VE BROUT THE GIRL AS YOU AKED."The elderly man blinks in surprise when he sees me."My sesshomaru?I'm thought you disliked humans yet here is a pretty young girl."he smirks and my master glares."Totosig don't be a fool she is nothing more than a slave, As I was saying I'm tierd of these foolish birthday party's.""Oh Sesshomaru your farher made it a tridision""I DON'T CARE YOU FOOL THIS IS THE LAST IS THAT CLEAR"he shouts catching every ones attention."ye yes my Lourdes " the old man stuters slowly backing away."I WANT EVERYONE OUT!"He shouts even louder,emedeatly everone starts to leave."You " he faces me his voice a little calmer"you will follow me."he states and turns to the hallway we housed to come in and I follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS. THOUGH I MAY MAKE MY OWN LATTER ON

to all the readers thanks for reading I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes but I promise things will get I'm going to experiment with my writing so the next chapter may take a couple anyone has comments or questions pleas let me RIGHT HERE WE GO

CH.6

I follow my master down the Long hall and I'm scared,what made him so made all of a sudden?I think he's leading me back to his room but we go past it three doors down he stops at a door and opens it."In "he commands,stepping inside I notice its similar to his own but smaller size and instead of a bed there's a small cot on the floor ,but the same collars on the walls ."You will be staying in here new clothes will be waiting for you out side your door every day .know this girl here you area slave and nothing more."nothing more that's me ,I have to remember that I'm a simple humer and he well he's a demon as handsome as he is he's a dangerous demon."Tomorrow Jaken will escort you to the kitchen there you will be given your dutys.I suggest you get some sleep girl you'll need it."With that he closes the door leaving me in the darkness. It must be late looking out the window I see the moon high in the sky,the stars twinkling in the distance walking to the cot I see a blanket tucked away I the corner as I take it I hold it to my nose and inhale its 's sent it's sweet and warm smellir ' like him' NO NO stop thinking like that rin. Thinking like that will only get me hurt lying down I cloth me eyes and before drifting off into sleep I wonder what me butcher holds.

"GIRL WAKE UP!"I awaken to the little imp standing above me and I'm up in a instant."GIRL YOUR LATE GETTING UP YOUR LUCKY TO BE !"Wow what's his problem suddenly he pokes me hard with his staff."YOU STUPID GIRL HOW COULD YOU SLEEP IN THAT KIMONO ITS MADE FROM FINE MATERIAL."He he reaches behind him and for a moment I think he'll slap me but instead he throws me a nother kimono."CHANG INTO THIS NOW GIRL AND BE QUITE ABOUT IT,LEAVE THE OTHER ONE IN THE BATHROOM."I run to the bathroom and Chang cloths quickly,my new kimono has white and orang SQUARES ON IT WITH SMALL THIN CIRCLES WHERE THEY NOT AS RAVISHING AS THE OTHER BUT I LOOK I'm ready the imp Jaken leads me to the kitchen, as we enter everyone is staring at me some with shock expressions on there face others with anger,and discust.I have a feeling living hear will never be boring.


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY FOR THE DELAY HAD SOME PROBLEMS WITH MY INTERNET ALRIGHT HERE WE GO

CH.7

Jaken led me to the back of the kitchen and tells me that I must take a bottle of fine wine to the Lord."HERE GIRL THIS IS HI FAVORITE WINE ,HIS PRIVATE STUDY IS DOWN THIS HALL THE SECOND DOOR TO THE LEFT IS HIS UNDERSTAND!"I nod in agreement rolling my eyes I'm not an idiot you little imp back off.

Walking down the hall I notice for the first time how beautiful things place is the walls are golden with red flower peddles dancing in a unseen some reason it reminds me of a story my mother told me before she was about a women who was a slave and dreamed of being free like the wind,and after she died in a Feldene of flowers stained with her blood she became the wind.

Finally I reach my master's office,I knock on the door and his silk voice imminently answers"Come in."obediently I walk in and bow my head ,I glance up and he's watching me with his beautiful eyes."Well girl don't just stand there sit and poor my wine. Carefully I do as I'm told filling his glass I sit back waiting for future instructions he takes a couple sips he looks at me I wish he would not do that.


End file.
